Ten Years Later
by NCIS-Fan10802
Summary: This is a Sequel to my Oneshot 'What Tony should've done'. It's just what the title says. No bashing this time and almost no ships.


A/N: I don't own them, so don't sue me, please.

You all can read this because of my really great Beta Arress. She's the best.

* * *

Ten Years Later

Ten Years to the day had it been that Tony DiNozzo had told everyone on his team and the Director once and for all, that he wouldn't be screwed over from any of them. Ten Years since McGee was sent back to Norfolk and David was sent back to Israel. A lot had happened since then.

_NCIS naval criminal investigative service NCIS_

Before she had known what hit her Director Shepard had been removed from her position by the SecNav. She had been given a rather big compensation and was sent her way. They heard a few years later, that she had been head of a security company in New York before she died from brain cancer. Gibbs had been a little sad about his former probie's demise, but had gotten over it rather quick.

Her successor to the position of Director had been Leon Vance. A rather calm ex-field-agent with connections to Mossad and a few other foreign agencies. At first they had thought he wouldn't last long because he couldn't get over it when he had heard about McGee's demotion, among other things. In his opinion, McGee was the future and Agents like Gibbs and even DiNozzo were outdated.

He had tried over six months to do everything to get McGee reassigned to the MCRT, but after that both Gibbs and DiNozzo had had enough. They had officially applied for a meeting with the new Director and had chewed him out. They told him in detail what had happened before he came to D.C. and why neither Gibbs nor DiNozzo would accept McGee, or any other agent the director wanted on their team for that matter. When he had tried to complain to SecNav Davenport about them, he had gotten the next chewing. He had been told by Davenport to read their files and to play nice, because NCIS couldn't afford to lose them just because Vance had a problem with great agents even when they bit him in the butt. So with a lot of bad mood he had done just that. Afterwards he had been glad to not have fired them on the spot.

The MCRT had gone through a lot of agents before they had found the best ones. First they had let Ned Dornegat on the team. And this was the greatest shock Leon Vance got the day they applied for him. He was a shy and sometimes awkward tech with little to no field experience, but with a little help from the reassigned SFA, namely Tony DiNozzo, and the grumpy and hard to please SSA, namely L.J. Gibbs, he had learned fast about the meaning of having his partners' six and field work in general. Everything else he got over time. The greatest asset he had brought to the team was his knowledge about everything techie. He had made McGee look like a third grader. And he still was learning new things. When they had hired him, he was a few months away from his master's degree in criminal technology.

Almost a year after Ned had joined the team, they had gotten their fourth and last member of the team. Angela Martinez was a former detective from Chicago. She had come to D.C. because her husband had been reassigned. And because she hadn't wanted to start from the beginning with Metro PD, she had applied for a job at NCIS. She had just finished with her FLETC training when she had gotten assigned as an 'Agent-on-loan' to the MCRT for the time the SFA needed to get back after a nasty bullet that got lodged in his left lung. She had stayed almost six months, because after his bout with the plague Tony had needed a lot of recovery time to get back to health. Angela had also stayed the whole time Tony had been on desk duty, because they had needed a third person in the field to have their six. When Tony had been cleared for field work he had talked with Gibbs and Ned and they had decided to keep her.

All three men were very protective of her for over four years. But then she had gotten grazed with a bullet while on her last day of field duty before she would be bound to a desk, because she had been pregnant with her first child. For the MCRT all hell had broken loose. Tony had gotten the shooter with a shot to the head right between the eyes, while Ned had seen to it that Angela had been taken care of by Ducky and the paramedics. Gibbs had called her husband and had gone with her to Bethesda while Tony and Ned had put the case together. Afterwards they had all been huddled together in the waiting room.

This incident had shown Angela and her husband just how dangerous her job could be and she had applied for reassignment to a desk job. Gibbs, Tony and Ned were devastated, but had understood. They had thrown her a big farewell party at Gibbs' residence, and not few of them had at one point or another shed a few tears, worst of all Abby.

It had taken the team eight months to find a new member, and they wouldn't have taken one if the director hadn't insisted on a fourth member. Along came a younger version of Gibbs mixed with a good dose of DiNozzo. Mario Antonelli was a former Marine Gunnery Sergeant with a wicked sense of humor who had to drop out of the Corps because of an injury. He had been an agent for six month at the point he was hired by Gibbs.

For three years the team had had a detection rate every other team in the alphabet could only dream of. But a year ago everything changed again. And again Tony DiNozzo brought on the change. He had gotten shot in the leg. The same leg he had gotten injured while at Ohio State. When he had come out of surgery he had been told that he probably would never walk without at least a cane again. The man had been devastated. And when he had told the team, they had been devastated too. Gibbs had been the worst.

After a long recovery time with a lot of talks with Gibbs, Ducky and occasionally the team (including Abby and Jimmy) he had applied for a desk job. At first Vance had been at loose ends. He just hadn't known what to do with the Agent. Ever since he had made it on Gibbs' team, DiNozzo had been groomed to be Gibbs' successor and now this wouldn't happen.

Vance had talked with the new SecNav Jarvis about DiNozzo's case. First Jarvis had wanted to use DiNozzo's knowledge in black ops, but when he had read about the amount of injuries DiNozzo had gotten over the years, he had dropped this idea. After a lot of talking, done by both the SecNav and Vance they had come up with the perfect solution.

_NCIS naval criminal investigative service NCIS_

So after a year of fast grooming, Anthony DiNozzo Jr., at the age of forty four, will be announced as the new Director of NCIS at the New Years' staff meeting, while Leon Vance will retire to be there for his sick wife and his children.

Gibbs had made Ned Dornegat his new SFA after he fully realized, Tony couldn't come back and had, with Tony's help, started to train him to be his new successor for the time when he will retire in one year. When this happens, the now Junior Agent Mario Antonelli will be the new SFA for the MCRT.

And when there where rumors about the relationship between Gibbs and his 'best SFA ever', they were never confirmed or denied by the involved parties, and nobody in NCIS or the other alphabet agencies had ever had the suicide gene to come right out and ask.

FIN


End file.
